Field
This application relates to a fluid-driven medical or dental handle with a rotary part and a control or regulation circuit for the limiting, control or regulation of the rotational speed of the rotating part, and a process for the limiting, control or regulation of the rotational speed of the rotary part.
Description of Prior Art
The patent application US 2010/055642 A1, which is commonly owned and is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fluid-driven handle with a control or regulation circuit for rotary speed limiting. The handle comprises a rotary part that can be set in rotary motion by a drive fluid to drive a tool that can be connected to the rotary part, an electrodynamic converter driven by the rotary part for the induction of electric voltage and at least one switching element for the selectable opening and closing of an electric circuit between the two ends of a coil of the electrodynamic converter, so that with the electric circuit closed an electric current and an induction magnetic field braking the rotary speed of the rotary part and the tool that can be connected to it can be induced.
It would be advantageous to create a fluid-driven medical or dental handle with an alternative device for the limiting, controlling or regulation of the rotary speed.